Phantom Thief
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: An idea that come from PrankK1ng. A story that tell of the about a shy pegasus family history and she has to protect it.


**Phantom Thief**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Thanks to a few ideas I been getting I was able to get more stories. This Story is an idea PrankK1ng told me while asking me what type of games I like. I'm more of a action, adventure game person. This is a crossover of Sly Cooper and MLP:FIM. You will be surprise that in this story, one of the Mane 6 as a family history of thieves. I'm not saying who it is, but I like PrankK1ng idea. I have my own idea but that will wait. And Yes, I do plan on getting Celestroid Fusion and Fluttershy's Mansion Dark Moon done, but I just had to start this. Enjoy!

* * *

**1943 Manehattan 1:45 PM**

It was a dark and peaceful night. Everypony was asleep and noting steams to happen at night. But some thing move in the shadows. It was to fast to see and was able to stick in the shadows to avoid being seen by all. It soon reach it target. A museum. Not just any museum, a museum own by the riches of the ponies, Paint Art.

"Hee, hee, This will be fun!" the shadow spoke.

It fly across the sky quickly but quietly as well. It land near a top glass window and rise it cane. The cane was short and black but the top happen to hold a small gem in shape of a butterfly. It stuck it can under the window and pray it open then drop in. After looking around, it quickly hind as a guard walk by. The guard hold a flashing in his mouth showing he was an earth pony. He wave the flashlight around and move on without seeing any thing. He move on and soon came to a two way path. He look down the left path then the right, missing a shadow that move pass him as he look to the right.

The Shadow pony soon reach what it w as looking for. It smile as it took the picture off the wall.

"Ah! Print Art famous picture! The Mara Lisa." It said.

Then it hear hoof-steps coming it way. The shadow pony quickly flew away taking the art with her. The guard reach the wall and look at it. He turn away before turning to see what look like a pony head that was black and had feathers that made it look like wings.

He turn and shouted, "Sound the alarms! The Phantom Thief has stole the Mara Lisa!"

Soon all lights were turn on but the Shadow Pony, know as the Phantom Thief, smile to herself. She already got out of the museum and was well on her way back home.

"I'm not going to keep this, but I will do for hiding my move for the next Phantom Thief." She said.

Print Art look up to see a shadow pegasus fly though the sky taking his art. He and his family had enough of those Phantom Thieves.

"One day, you will all fade. And once you do, the Art Ponies will keep their fame from your kind." He said as a dark look appear in his eyes.

* * *

**9:00 AM Ponyville Presented Day**

Fluttershy eyes snap open as she awoke from her dream. Fluttershy look around before noticing that she was in her house. She took deep breaths and let her body calm down. Fluttershy got out of her bed and after making it she went down stairs and started to make herself and the animals some breakfast. She was a lover to all animals and her Cutie Mark was proof. She loves animals and do what ever she can to help them.

"Here you all are. I got up early today so I thought I make something for all of you." Fluttershy said as she set the plate down.

Then she heard tapping and turn to see Angel Bunny waiting for his food as well.

"Oh, Angel, I did forget about you, I just wasn't sure if you wanted some different today." Fluttershy said.

Angel Bunny knew what she met and point to the food the other animals was eating. Fluttershy nods and give him a bowl of the same food. Angel Bunny ate the food without giving Fluttershy a problem like he almost always does. Then Fluttershy sat down and started to eat her food. For some strange reason, when Fluttershy look at Angel Bunny a memory appear in her mind that was not hers.

She fond herself in New Mare City looking over the tall towers. From the looks if it Fluttershy guess she was in 1854. But she was never in New Mare City, she wasn't even born yet! Fluttershy watch as her body move on it own and soon came to a museum, but not any museum she seen before. Before she knew it, she was inside and looking at a picture. Her hooves reach out and she gasp in shock. Her hooves were black instead of yellow! Just as Fluttershy took the picture she saw some thing take it place. It look like a pony head with no mane and had feathers behind the head.

Fluttershy was snap out of the memory by a knock on her door. She shook her head and went to answer it.

"I'm coming! I'll be right there." Fluttershy said and open the door.

There at the door stood two police Ponies, with badges as proof.

"Ms. Fluttershy?" One ask.

"Y..yes?" Fluttershy said softly.

"I afraid we have bad news, It your mother, Shy Lover." The another said.

"My Mother?" Fluttershy ask, she had not seen her mother since she went to flight camp.

"Yes, She was fond in her home last night. It look like some pony came in and trash the place and well, we think she was caught up in the attack." The first explain.

Fluttershy gasp. "Is she all right?" Fluttershy ask.

The two said noting, not wanted to say, but Fluttershy was able to see it.

"No...mom." Fluttershy said softly and started to cry.

"It will be held today at 3:00, we'll leave you alone until you are ready." The first said and the two walk away.

Fluttershy close the door and lay on her crouch, crying. The other Animals comfit her, even Angel Bunny.

* * *

3:00 roll around and Fluttershy stood near a coffin that held her mother body. Her friends also join the funeral. Rainbow look down at the ground feeling really sad for Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie was try to hold back her tears but lost the battle and cry like two water fall from her eyes. Rarity was quiet, she didn't even try to dress nice at a time like this. Apple Jack had taking off her hat as to pay her wishes to Fluttershy mother. Twilight, along with Spike, stood there quietly.

Princess Celestia and Luna was also there, to help lower the coffin. Celestia place a wing on Fluttershy and Fluttershy turn and hug the princess. The coffin was lower and Fluttershy felt something rise in her. Some that been pass down her family.

Later after the funeral, Fluttershy walk home, her eyes still fill with tears. Once she reach her home Angel Bunny run up to her holding a packet. Fluttershy look at him and said, "Not now Angel. I need to be alone."

Angel Bunny kept holding up the packet but Fluttershy walk away. Then Angel Bunny threw the packet at Fluttershy, then Fluttershy turn around and grab the packet before it even hit her.

"I say not NOW!" Fluttershy yell and gave Angel "The Stare".

That when Fluttershy notices that she rise her voice and she caught something without fearing she would get hurt. She sign and turn back to Angel Bunny.

"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to rise my voice, I just what to be left alone for a while." Fluttershy said.

Angel Bunny nods and pointed at the packet once more and left Fluttershy alone.

Fluttershy look at the packet and saw it was long and address to her.

"Who would send me something like this?" Fluttershy ask and head up to her room.

Once in there Fluttershy open the packet and fond a small black cane with a gem of a butterfly on it.

"Hey, this is that same cane from my dream." Fluttershy said.

Then an note drop out and Fluttershy pick it up and read it.

_'Dear Fluttershy, I send you this packet because my time has come. I can no longer live out the family name. It your turn now. The cane you hold is a family cane that be pass down though generations. We all also hold a secret that be pass down as well but only show in mares. It a form that we take in that many call "Shadow" but we are mostly know as Phantom Thieves. Yes, Fluttershy, thieves. We are a family of thieves but we only steal art and hide our secrets in them for the next mare to take our place. There is a reason we can hide in plain sight and not get caught. The Shadow form only surface if there something we just have to steal or something highly dangerous is stolen. But we never hurt anypony, we can use are moves to take down thugs and other thieves, but lately then been signs of another family of thieves that rivals our own. They call themselves "The Shadow Erasers". They have taking up the art of the thieves in hope to steal their stuff back and hope to wipe the Phantom Thieves from history. You are the next Phantom Thief in the family line. I know you are shy and don't like to hurt others, but you were train since you were little. I send you to flight camp so your flying could get better, it work but I never knew that you would met the Princesses and be come one of the Elements. Still your training will surface and you may have no choice but to steal when you need to. Don't worry, after the deed done, you can go back to living like you were. But you must never tell anypony the Family History line. The Phantom Thieves are know to slip as guards and cops. I have send a family move that I learn during my time as a Phantom Thief. It call "Shadow Walking". With this move you can sneak up behind others and follow them like a shadow. You can ether follow them around their patrols or knock them out. You can also pickpocket them to get keys that will bypass gates that are lock or get bits that they may have. Plus I'm sure Angel Bunny had gave you the packet. He was always rude when no pony pay attention to things around them, but it the way he is. Fluttershy you have to be the Phantom Thief tonight! There a file that talks about all five of the Shadow Easers, get it and find them. They have a few of the pictures that our family has stolen that has more secrets to our Family history moves. Please Fluttershy, you are the only Phantom Thief left, if you are gone then the family history will fade with you. Sign your mother Shy Lover.'_

Fluttershy stare at the letter in shock! Her? A thief? But she never stolen any thing in her life. It was more shocking that her mother was a former thief and it been in her family for generations! Fluttershy turn back to the cane that she set down and pick it back up. The family cane has been pass down her family for generations and now it her turn. But can she really live up to a family name she never knew about until now? Fluttershy jump as a knock was her on her front door. Fluttershy place the cane and the note under her bed and ran to her front door.

Fluttershy up the door and saw three strange ponies, each one white with black, blue, and red manes and tails.

"Can I help you?" Fluttershy ask.

"Are you Fluttershy, Shy Lover daughter?" The Black mane pony ask.

"Yes. Have you come to pay your wishes?" Fluttershy answer then ask.

"That one way of putting it." The Red Mane said.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy ask.

"We are sorry Ms. Fluttershy, but we need to stop the line of the Phantom Thieves." The Blue Mane pony said and all three try to jump her.

That when Fluttershy training kick in. She jump back and landed on her crouch on her back hooves touching each other as she place her front hooves on her knees and bend over and look as the three ponies stood up from missing her. Fluttershy had no idea how she did that, but didn't get any time to think on it. The three ponies jump her again and Fluttershy took to the sky. She wasn't able to fly high because she was in her house, but she did fly out of their reach.

"Get down here!" The Blue Mane Pony shouted at her.

Fluttershy stay up and look to the stairs. If she could get the family cane, she might have a chance. She look away only to see the Black Mane pony using the crouch to reach her. But some small, white and fast hit him before he could reach her.

"Angel!" Fluttershy shouted surprise to see her friend defend her.

Angel was able to knock the Black Mane Pony to the ground and then jump on the Red Mane pony head and started to pull his mane out.

"OW!, OW!, OW! Quit that!" He yell and try to reach for Angel, but her jump off and give a kick to the last pony that was knock over from the sudden attack.

Fluttershy then figure that Angel Bunny was give her time to escape and took the chance. She flew to her room and hind under her bed. She pick up the cane and then remember that she did make any signs that she left the house! Before she could get out from under the bed, her bedroom door open and the three ponies walk in.

"I thought you say that bunnies was cute and fizzy!" The Red Mane pony yell at his partners.

"That the same bunny that been with Shy Lover and Heart Care." The Blue Pony said.

Fluttershy was shock! Heart Care was her grandmother! Still she kept quiet and spotted some on one of the ponies saddlebags. Whatever it was Fluttershy just couldn't stop herself from thinking she just _had_ to steal it.

Deep inside Fluttershy some spark. Like it awoken for it slumber from hundreds of years. Fluttershy watch as her yellow fur coat turn pitch black and her cutie mark fade away. Her eyes turn full white and she grab her cane and quietly sneak out of under the bed.

The Red Mane Pony had just fix his mane when something told him he wasn't alone. Beside the two he was working with, he felt something else was in the room. He couldn't place it but it felt familiar to him. That when he notices that his saddlebag felt lighter. He turn and saw that it was empty.

"Hey! All my bits are gone!" He shouted.

"What?" The Blue Mane pony said.

"She must have turn into the Phantom Thief." The Black Mane pony said and the three look around the room.

They knew she was in the room but it was to dark to see as if somepony turn out the lights from the sun. The Red Mane Pony look around knowing Fluttershy was around somewhere. He fail to notices to pair of white eyes behind him and a smack on his head that knock him out. The other two seen they partner fall and quickly look around. The Blue Mane Pony was next and he fell without a sound, leaving the Black Mane pony alone.

He look left and right but it was still to dark to see. Finally her open the door to let light in, knowing that she using the darkness to hide.

"Try to hide now, Phantom Thief! I will see you with this light over me!" He shouted.

Then he notices that his shadow was cover and turn to the door to see Fluttershy indeed in her Shadow form.

"What? Can I have fun?" She ask.

The Black Mane pony stood still. He knew that once the Phantom Thief was out, all shyness, cuteness and other things where gone. In place was a thief.

"You know, I was quiet afraid that I discover I'm come from a family of thieves, but I think I'll get use to it." She said spinning her cane in her hoof before set on top of her shoulder.

You won't take me down that easy! You just started to became a thief!" He said and ran to her throwing a hoof punch.

Fluttershy step away from the door and stick her hoof out. The Black mane Pony trip and fell down the stairs.

"I may became a thief, but good thing I have friends that teach me other things." Fluttershy said the pickpocket the two.

Angel ran up and hand Fluttershy the note.

"Oh yes, Well I really don't what to, but if they are trying to get rid of me, then I have no choice." She said then turn back to the three ponies. "They might came in handy." She said as a smile spread on her face.

* * *

It was dark and everypony was asleep. A Shadow leap though the night partly running, partly flying. The Shadow happen to be Fluttershy and she was heading to the P.P.D. (Ponyville Police Department). She knew if anypony had some thing on the Shadow Erasers, it had to be a police department. Still she was uneasy. She was steal from her home town and it sicken her that she was doing so. Some told her that the Shadows before her was also sicken when they steal from their home town.

She reach the Department and look around. Thanks to some of the training that resurface when she turn into the Phantom Thief, she knew the front door was a bad idea. She was able spot a way in though a vent at the top. Fluttershy smile and flew quickly and quietly over the to buildings. She use her cane to loose the vent and climb in.

She drop down to the ground and quickly hid. There was no pony around by the training she had from a filly told her don't believe what you see. Fluttershy creep against the wall and soon spotted a magic barrier.

"Hm, This barrier must be use to alert the ponies that there a trespasser in the Department. Luckily move of my training has resurface since I became the Phantom Thief." Fluttershy said to herself.

Fluttershy flew high in to the high and look over the shield. She grab her came off her back and push open a piece of the ceiling and climb though it.

"They never think about using the barrier to go pass the ceiling." Fluttershy said as she cross it and then drop down in the other side of the barrier.

She sneak across the rest of the way and soon fond the head office. She pick lock the lock something else that resurface and walk inside. Then began to search the room for the file. She fond behind a picture in a safe. Fluttershy smile.

"A safe? Come on. Even as my normal self, I know a safe is not a good place, oh well, time to open it." She said and started to open it.

Fluttershy did find a clue on had to open the safe and put in 7-3-9 and the safe open. Fluttershy pull out the file holding both hers and the ones that are after her Family records. She place the files in her backpack and set down the family trademark sign.

After that she left the room and flew into the night. It wasn't until morning that everypony knew that the Phantom Thief had return once more.

* * *

Well here you are. Yes I know that the Mara Lisa is in the wrong place but they never said what was Pairs in pony words. Up next is the First boss of the Shadow Erasers and Fluttershy pick up some moves from her Family history. Luckily I already have the first boss and his back story. Later!


End file.
